jat_rapfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Earth concert, London
The Live Earth concert in the United Kingdom was held at Wembley Stadium, London, England on 7 July 2007. Running Order * SOS Allstars (with drummers Roger Taylor of Queen, Taylor Hawkins of Foo Fighters and Chad Smith of Red Hot Chili Peppers) (W 13:30) *'Chris Moyles' (presenter) (W 13:55) *'Genesis' - "Behind the Lines"/"Duke's End", "Turn It On Again", "Land of Confusion" and "Invisible Touch" (W 14:00) *'Eddie Izzard' (presenter) (W 14:25) *'Razorlight' - "In the Morning", "America" and "Los Angeles Waltz" (W 14:30) *'Alan Carr' (presenter) (W 14:55) *'Snow Patrol' - "Open Your Eyes", "Shut Your Eyes" and "Chasing Cars" (W 15:00) *'Damien Rice' and David Gray - "Babylon" (Gray solo performance, Rice on backing rhythm), "The Blower's Daughter (Rice solo performance, Gray on backing rhythm) and "Que Sera Sera" (W 15:25) *'Gerard Butler' (presenter) (W 15:40) *'Kasabian' - "Empire", "Club Foot" and "L.S.F." (W 15:45) *'Thandie Newton' (presenter) (W 16:00) *'Al Gore' (relayed from Washington D.C.) (W 16:05) *'Paolo Nutini' - "Alloway Groove", "Last Request", "What a Wonderful World" and "Jenny Don't Be Hasty" (W 16:10) *'June Sarpong' (presenter) (W 16:35) *'The Black Eyed Peas' - "Pump It", "Let's Get Retarded", "Big Girls Don't Cry" (Fergie solo performance), "Help Us Out" (will.i.am solo performance) and "Where Is The Love?" (W 17:00) *'John Legend' - "Ordinary People" (W 17:25) *'Geri Halliwell' (presenter) (W 17:40) *'Duran Duran' - "Planet Earth", "Ordinary World", "Notorious/I Want To Take You Higher" and "Girls on Film" (W 17:45) *'Chris Rock' (presenter) (W 18:10) *'Red Hot Chili Peppers' - "Can't Stop", "Dani California" and "By the Way" (W 18:15) *'Neve Campbell' (presenter) (W 18:40) *'Bloc Party' - "Banquet", "So Here We Are" and "The Prayer" (W 18:45) *'Kyle MacLachlan' (presenter) (W 19:10) *'Ashok Sinha' (speech) (W 19:15) *'Corinne Bailey Rae' - "I'd Like To", "Mercy Mercy Me" (duet with John Legend) and "Put Your Records On" (W 19:20) *'Terra Naomi' - "Say It's Possible" (W 19:45) *'Ioan Gruffudd' (presenter) (W 20:00) *'Keane' - "Somewhere Only We Know", "Is It Any Wonder?" and "Bedshaped" (W 20:05) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (W 20:30) *'Metallica' - "Sad But True", "3rd Stone From The Sun/Nothing Else Matters" and "Enter Sandman" (W 20:35) *'Ricky Gervais' (presenter) (W 20:50) *'Spinal Tap' - introduced by Rob Reiner as Marti Di Bergi, "Stonehenge", "Warmer Than Hell", and "Big Bottom" (with every bass guitar player from the event excluding Mike Rutherford of Genesis and John Taylor of Duran Duran. Guitarists James Hetfield and Kirk Hammett of Metallica also joined on bass) (W 20:55) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (W 21:20) *'Boris Becker' (presenter) (W 21:25) *Foo Fighters - "All My Life", "My Hero", "Times Like These", "Best of You" (W 21:30) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (W 21:55) *'Beastie Boys' - "Sure Shot", "So What'cha Want", "Intergalactic", "Sabotage" (W 22:00) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (W 22:25) *'David Tennant' (presenter) (W 22:30) *'Pussycat Dolls' - "Buttons", "Stickwitu" and "Don't Cha" (W 22:35) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (WW 22:50) *Chief Hype - "California Love" (with Dr. Dre 'and Robbie Williams), "Airplanes"1 (with '''Hayley Williams '''of Paramore), and "All Eyez on Me", "Beautiful", "Lose Yourself", "Like Toy Soldiers" (W 22:55) *'Kevin Wall (speech) (W 23:35) *'Russell Brand' (presenter) (W 23:40) *'Terence Stamp' (speech) (W 23:45) *'Madonna' - "Hey You", "Ray of Light", "La Isla Bonita" (with Eugene Hütz and Sergey Ryabtsev of Gogol Bordello) and "Hung Up" (W 23:50) *'Russell Brand' (wrap-up) (W 00:10) Notes *1 This was the first ever performance of the song, which had been recorded only the previous day EPs On July 8, 2007, an EP containing audio tracks of Metallica's performances at Wembley Stadium was released exclusively on iTunes. Chief Hype also released an EP of his performances Chief Hype: Live Earth, this album reached number one in the UK and US.